Um aniversário inesquecível
by Nico x Zoro
Summary: Após 4 anos sem se verem, Hyoga e Shun finalmente se reencontram. Porém, para o azar de Hyoga, Shun parece ter mudado bastante.


**Um aniversário inesquecível**

Finalmente havia acabado a guerra contra Hades. Atena ao retornar ao mundo dos vivos com seus cavaleiros de bronze, ressuscitou os de ouro e os de prata que haviam morrido em batalha (Posêidon fez o mesmo). Seiya (odeio esse kra), Shiryu (meu gostoso), Hyoga, Shun (TE AMO) e Ikki repousavam na "Fonte de Atena", um local sagrado que curaria seus ferimentos.

Durante esse tempo dentro da Fonte, Shun pôs-se a refletir sobre a guerra e a se sentir culpado pelo ressurgimento de Hades. Ele pensou sobre todas as oportunidades que teve para impedi-lo, era só morrer em combate como ele mesmo já havia tentado fazer. (...q drama)

Sacrifício, essa palavra é a que melhor o descreve, chega a ser irônica sua constelação guardiã ser Andrômeda, né? Mas ele não quis morrer, quis continuar a viver sofrendo por um amor impossível.

Amor, quem diria que um dia Shun fosse sentir isso. Um sentimento que ele repugnava, pois só o tornava mais fraco. Sempre teve o olhar frio e vago, apesar d confundirem com ingenuidade e pureza, não esperava se apaixonar, usando até mesmo seus amigos para reprimir tais sentimentos. June foi uma vítima, passou as noites com ele só para satisfazê-lo e se sentir menosprezada, uma simples amiga, era o que Shun dizia. Mas por dentro Shun sofria muito. Sofria ter perdido o amor de sua vida. Por ter perdido Hyoga.

Passaram-se 5 anos e Shun ainda não havia esquecido Hyoga, Seiya começou a namorar Saori (surpresos? ¬¬') e ficou na Grécia visitando sua irmã freqüentemente(que agora namorava Aioros o/), Shiryu (já disse que ele é gostoso) casou-se com Shunrei (que sortuda XP) que agora esperava pelo segundo filho, seu irmão estava na Alemanha cuidando dos assuntos da Corporação e Hyoga, bem, ele voltou para Sibéria e ninguém mais sabe onde ele se meteu.

Shun havia se tornado um aluno modelo. Tirava notas espetaculares,

participava de quase todos os clubes, maioria de esportes - era cobiçado por toda a escola, tantos homens quanto mulheres - e saia para tudo quanto era festa.

Esses cinco anos fizeram muito bem ao Shun, que perdeu quase todos os traços do bebê chorão. O olhar estava mais sensual, porém com uma certa inocência, apesar da mente dele estar bastante poluída (influência minha XD), ainda possuía uma certa timidez irresistível, o seu corpo ganhou uma certa estrutura muscular deixando seu fraco corpo mais belo do que nunca (eu tive que exagerar né, afinal, pra mim o Shun é perfeito suspiro).

Beep ... Beep ... Beep...

- Moshi moshi. Ah, oi Saori-san (mocréia).

_- Shun! Que bom que consegui falar com você. Er, por acaso suas aulas não teriam acabado hoje teriam?_

- Na verdade sim. Por que?

_-Ah! Por nada não. Só um pequeno favorzinho. Você poderia buscar um amigo meu no aeroposto hoje?_

-Buscar um amigo! Claro. Ele vai ficar na mansão?

_- Na verdade, como ele é estrangeiro, estive pensando se ele não poderia ficar com você._

- COMIGO?

_- Sim, sim. Sabe como é né? Ele é estrangeiro, está sozinho, você não acha que seria falta de educação deixa-lo sozinho?_

- Nem um pouco.

_- Aaaaahhhh! Shunzinho! Por favor!_

- Aff...tudo bem. Eu vou pega-lo.

_- Obrigada! Ele vai chegar hoje no vôo das cinco horas._

- Ta, mas como é que eu vou achá-lo?

_- Ah, não se preocupe. Ele o reconhecerá. Tchau._

- Tchau...

- O que ela queria dessa vez?

Shun estava num café com seu amigo Yuki.

- Quer que eu vá buscar um amigo dela no aeroporto e o hospede no meu apartamento.

- Garota folgada!

- Ela disse que ele é estrangeiro e que se ele ficasse sozinho na mansão seria falta de educação. – Disse Shun revirando os olhos.

- Ela ta aprontando algo...

- Esquece, ela sempre foi esquisita.- disse olhando para seu relógio percebendo que já eram 16:20- Eu tenho que ir.

- Certo. Eu também vou indo, vou me encontrar com meu namorado, algo que você devia começar a procurar também!

- Claro, claro. Um dia quem sabe. Tchau.

-Tchau! Ah, hoje eu vou passar na sua casa para pegar minha camisa!

- Ta!

Shun sentia-se intrigado (linda palavra). Tudo bem que ela vivia pedindo favores a Shun, afinal ele era o único no Japão, mas era sempre coisas banais comparadas a hospedar um amigo DELA. Shun nem queria saber desse cara então decidiu que iria levá-lo à mansão, pois assim eles não se encontrariam tanto, e logo no aniversário dele.

Shun passou em seu apartamento para trocar de roupa. Pôs uma calça jeans meio rasgada, uma blusa de sua banda favorita preta e calçou um par de tênis brancos.

Chegando ao aeroporto Shun foi para o portão onde se encontraria

com o "amigo" de Saori, apesar de não saber como ele era Saori disse que

ele o reconheceria.

- Que garota estranha.

Observou todos saírem do avião até que uma pessoa lhe chamou a atenção. Um homem de mais ou menos 19 anos, loiro, olhos azuis, um pouco mais alto e musculoso que Shun, vestia uma calça preta social, sapatos pretos e uma blusa social branca de manga comprida com alguns botões abertos mostrando um pouco de seu peito e um cruxifixo de ouro que Shun achava estranhamente familiar. Ele caminhou calmamente na direção de Shun.

- Oi Shun. Há quanto tempo.

-... Eu te conheço?

POF, primeira mancada.

- Sou eu, Hyoga.

POF, agora Shun quase teve um enfarte, e quase mesmo porque pálido ele ficou, parecia mais um fantasma.

- Hy... Hyoga!

- Sim, você ta bem? Está pálido.

- Hã? Quer dizer, claro, eu to bem sim. Mas o que você ta fazendo aqui!

- Ué, hoje é seu aniversário, então eu vim lhe visitar.

- Sério?

- Claro, porque não viria?

- Pelo mesmo motivo de não ter vindo nos últimos quatro.

Shun começou a andar em direção ao carro. Ele próprio estava surpreso com seu comportamento, sempre esperou que Hyoga voltasse especialmente em seu aniversário, mas agora que o via todo contente, Shun perdeu as forças e só pode sentir ódio por tê-lo esperado por tanto tempo e sofrido à toa.

- EI SHUN, ESPERA!

- O que você quer?

- Pular de um prédio! O que você acha que eu quero? Quero conversar com você.

- Então entra logo no carro e sai da porta que você ta impedindo que os outros entrarem e saírem.

- Opa. Desculpem-me.

Ambos entraram no carro, Shun tinha carteira de outro país então podia dirigir tranqüilamente. Os dois estavam tensos e ninguém mencionou nada durante um tempo.

- Então... Nós vamos para mansão?

- Para lá ou para meu apartamento, você escolhe.

- Você ta puto comigo?

- Quem diria! Vc pensa!

- Ai ai. Ta de férias? – Hyoga tentou mudar de assunto, tentando amenizar o clima.

- Entrei hoje.

- Quer sair?

- Que!

- Sair, nós dois, restaurante ou bar, afinal é seu aniversário. O que você pretendia fazer?

- Ir para meu apartamento tomar um bom banho e ver uns filmes comendo pizza, mas você estragou meus planos.

- Hum... Bem, não necessariamente.

- Como assim?

- Você pode fazer tudo o que você ia fazer acompanhado não?

- Você não vai desistir não?

- Não. Agora que voltei vou compensar por todos meus erros. – Então abriu mais um daqueles sorrisos q fazia o coração de Shun bater mais rápido do que devia.

- Hunf Faça o que quiser. Quem sou eu para impedi-lo?

- Uma pessoa muito importante para mim.

O comentário de Hyoga foi um golpe em Shun. Sem perceber ele estava dando mais esperanças a ele, mesmo se essas acabassem num mar de lágrimas. Fizeram todo o resto do percusso em silêncio.

- Chegamos, o quarto de hóspedes é ali ao lado do meu, sinta-se confortável.

- Aonde você vai?

- Eu disse que ia tomar um bom banho não disse?

- Ah, sim, você disse.

- Tchau.Ele ficou corado! Devo estar imaginando coisas

- Você é um idiota Alexei Hyoga.

Shun tomou seu banho e trocou novamente de roupa, pôs um calção jeans e uma camisa preta bem justa no corpo, pegou uns filmes e foi para sala. Reparou que Hyoga não estava lá, talvez estivesse no banho ou dormindo. Então Shun rumou para a cozinha, onde separou um belo lanche: sorvete, sanduíches, encomendou pizzas e refrigerante, perfeito. Voltou à sala onde se deparou com uma cena de tirar o fôlego, Hyoga, sem camisa, com o corpo levemente molhado, com uma toalha na cabeça e com uma calça jeans.

- Podemos conversar agora?

- Espero que você tenha mesmo uma boa resposta.

- Eu tenho.

- Por que você se distanciou?

- Porque eu tinha que pensar sobre o que aconteceu. Eu matei meus mestres e meu amigo (os três foram ressuscitados), tinha que superar a perda de minha mãe...

- Que morreu há quase 14 anos.

-... Porém que eu ainda não havia superado e botar em ordem algumas... Coisas.

- Coisas?

- Coisas.

- Hum... Não convenceu.

Hyoga então agarra o pulso de Shun, o assustando e o obrigando a encarar Hyoga.

- Qualé Shun? Você não sabe como eu estava nervoso antes de vir para cá. Fiquei pensando em como você estava, como iria me receber, se ficaria surpreso, mas eu não pensei que você fosse me tratar tão friamente.

Nessa hora a última barreira de controle de Shun se quebrou.

- Ignorar! Eu fiquei cinco anos esperando por algum sinal de vida seu, pensando se você estava bem, se estava machucado ou até coisa pior e quando me reencontro com você me vem com esse sorriso besta como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda ousa me dizer que estava na Sibéria pensando em coisas!

- Falando desse jeito...

- HYOGA!

Pééééé

- Quem é?

- É o Yuki. Você tá bem?

- Ah, to sim, entra.

- Puxa, pensei que você estaria na mansão da tal Saori com o amigo chato dela e... Quem é esse?

- Esse é o amigo chato da Saori. – Diz Shun apontando para Hyoga.

- EPA, chato não.

- Yuki este é Hyoga, Hyoga, Yuki.

- Você é o Hyoga!

- Pelo que saiba sim.

- Mas você... Quando? Como?

- To achando que a Saori aprontou uma pro meu lado isso sim.

- Você acha?

- Do que vocês dois estão falando?

- Não é da sua conta Hyoga. Vem Yuki.

- Mas Shun, espera.

- E fique fora do meu quarto.

(No quarto de Shun)

- O que ele ta fazendo aqui?

- Ele disse que veio pro meu aniversário.

- Ai que romântico. .

- Não se empolga não.

- Que mau humor hein? Se eu tivesse um homem desses me esperando na sala eu pirava.

- Você já tem um homem desses, se chama namorado.

- Mas esse Hyoga é bem mais bonito que o Kyo.

- Ele quer que eu o perdoe...

- E você?

- Não sei, eu não via Hyoga há tanto tempo, mas quando eu o vi senti uma raiva incontrolável.

- Haha, Shun você só está um pouco inseguro de si mesmo.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza, e se fosse você voltaria logo para aquele homem ao invés de perder seu tempo nesse quarto comigo.

- Você não dizia isso quando estávamos juntos.

- Mas agora eu tenho um outro namorado e você tem um cara pelo qual é apaixonado na sala. Então eu vou pegar minha camisa, e dar o fora. Tchauzinhu!

- Que belo amigo...

-Eu sei que sou lindo!

Shun e Yuki saíram do quarto e deram de cara com um Hyoga preocupadíssimo no sofá. Yuki não pôde evitar um sorriso assim que percebeu o olhar de Hyoga pousar em Shun e surgir um leve corado em seu rosto.

- Bem, obrigado pela atualização dos fatos e pela camisa. Boa sorte Shun! Tchau Hyoga!

- Er...tchau...Quem era?

- Um amigo.

- Pra mim ele parece mais que um amigo.

- Nós fomos amantes por um tempo, mas não era nada sério.

- AMANTES!

- Sim, esqueci de dizer? Eu sou gay. Algo contra? – Shun tentava provocar Hyoga numa tentativa de fazer o outro desistir da conversa.

- Er... Não... Nada.

- Você também seria?

- Hã! Ah, sim.

- O QUE!

- Que?

- Eu tava apenas provocando, não pensei que fosse levar a sério. Ainda mais você que era o maior galinha.

- Ei. Galinha não, tinha apenas um gosto diversificado em mulheres.

- Que seja. Você queria conversar? Então vamos conversar. Pronto?

- Certo, por onde começo? Shun você...

- Eu te perdôo.

- Ufa que bom é que... EI, quem disse que eu ia pedir desculpas!

- Você não ia?

- Bem... Ia, mas você estragou o clima.

Shun da um pequeno sorriso achando graça das reações do cisne(PATO).

- Hyoga, me desculpe por ter dito tudo aquilo, eu estou muito feliz por você ter vindo hoje e por ter se lembrado do meu aniversário. Mas que coisas são essas que você não pode me contar?

- Ainda não posso contar...

- E quando você vai me contar?

- Talvez mais cedo do que você pensa.

- Agora?

- Ta bom! Talvez não tão cedo assim.

- Baka.

- Shun... Espera um instante.

E Hyoga saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto de onde voltou com nove embrulhos diferentes e, é claro, uma blusa branca e tênis, porque já estava começando a esfriar.

- Cada um é do seu aniversário e Natal que eu perdi.

- Você guardou tudo isso?

- Bem, eu não podia mandar porque onde eu tava não tinha correio então eu guardei para quando voltasse entregasse.

- Hyoga... Obrigado.

Então Shun pulou no pescoço de Hyoga perdendo todo o controle e dando um abraço nele, porém no abraço os dois perderam um, pouquinho o equilíbrio caindo no chão. Shun por cima de Hyoga e seus rostos por milímetros de distância. Ambos estavam rindo muito então nem perceberam, mas quando houve uma pausa em que ambos olharam um nos

olhos do outro se deram conta na posição que estavam e se levantaram mais do que rapidamente.

- Er... Me desculpe.

- Que nada Shun, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção.

- Mais eu abracei você daquele jeito sem avisar nem nada, mas é que... Eu fiquei muito contente.

Um silêncio pairou entre os dois até Hyoga finalmente se manifestar.

- Vamos sair!

- O que! Agora!

- Sim.

Shun fica um pouco perplexo com o estranho comportamento de Hyoga, mas acaba aceitando a idéia. Afinal, era seu aniversário, que melhor maneiro de passa-lo senão com aquele que amava, mesmo que fosse em segredo.

- Er...para onde?

- Um lugar que eu não visito há muito tempo

- Que seria?

- É uma surpresa.

- ...Vou por uma calça e um casaco, está frio.

Quando Shun saiu do quarto estava vestindo um casaco e calça jeans e tênis all-star pretos e avistou Hyoga na varanda. Se aproximou calmamente dele, aproveitando para poder apreciar a beleza de seu amado. Os cabelos loiros de Hyoga refletiam com a lua, que estava cheia, e o vento bagunçava um pouco seu cabelo.

Demorou um pouco para Hyoga finalmente notar Shun, que nessa hora já estava do seu lado.

- Você esta lindo. – Hyoga simplesmente disse olhando naqueles olhos verdes.

- Obrigado, você também esta bem... Atraente. – Shun corou um pouco do comentário de Hyoga, estava acustumado com elogios, mas não quando esses vinham de alguém tão especial como ele.

- Obrigada.

- E como vamos?

- Que tal se nós formos pulando pelos prédios como quando estávamos perseguindo seu irmão.

- Tinha que trazer essa lembrança?

- D-desculpe! É que...eu realmente gostei daquele momento, quando nós dois estávamos correndo por Tóquio, sem nada para atrapalhar.

-Além do meu irmão e suas cópias?

- ...É! Além deles.

-Hahahahaha! Claro! Porque não? Mas, já vou avisando, eu estou meio enferrujado.

- Duvido muito disso. – disse Hyoga dando uma rápida espiada pelo corpo de Shun.

- Er...vamos então? – Shun se sentiu muito envergonhado por algum motivo, sentia algo no olhar de Hyoga, mas as ignorou.

- Sim. O local fica perto da mansão, então nós podemos até dormir lá.

- Você planejou isso?

- Mais ou menos, eu até pensei sobre isso mais não levei muito a sério. Então? Vamos?

- Vamos.

Um tempo depois, tendo que pular prédio por prédio e saindo correndo feitos loucos nem se importando se eram vistos ou não eles chegam ao lugar. Um lago com alguns cisnes e com a lua cheia refletindo na superfície que ficava nos fundos da residência dos Kidos.

- Hyoga, esse lugar é lindo. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que já estive aqui antes.

- Foi aqui onde nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez, se lembra, eu tava chorando aqui sozinho por estar num país diferente e sozinho, você veio conversar comigo ignorando as ordens de seu irmão, que não gostou muito de mim no começo, foi o primeiro que realmente quis ser meu amigo e também naquele dia você me deu meu primeiro beijo.

- Beijo!

- Sim.

----FLASHBACK----

Um Shun pequenino passeava pela mansão quando escuta um som muito conhecido vindo detrás das árvores.

- Oi?

- Porque você está aqui? O que você quer?

- Você ta chorando?

- Sai daqui!

- Não é bom chorar, eu sei muito bem disso.

- Você não me ouviu dizer... Cai fora!

- Você disse "sai daqui", não "cai fora". – Shun disse com um sorriso muito inocente.

- Você está me irritando, cai fo...

Mas Shun interrompeu Hyoga com um selinho.

- Por... Por que fez isso?

- Hehe, não sei, mas agora você não ta mais chorando.

- Vo... Você é estranho.

- Hehe, eu sei.

- EI SHUN!

- Opa, é o meu irmão. Vamos?

- Hã!

- Você pretende ficar aqui?

- ...não...

- Então vem comigo. Eu vou apresentar algum dos meus amigos. Eu sou Shun. E você?

Então Shun pega a mão de Hyoga e começa a puxá-lo.

- Hyoga...

(P.S.: Será q ficou maduro d?)

----FIM DO FLASHBACK----

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! Se bem que agora eu me lembro, ai meu deus, eu não acredito que eu fiz mesmo isso! Eu realmente era uma criança estranha.

- Que bom que se lembrou.

- É, também me lembro que você não chorou mais depois daquilo.

- Hahaha, eu sei. Shun eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te dizer.

- O que?

- Eu...eu te amo.

Um minuto de silêncio.

- O... O que?

- Eu... Te... Amo... Shun – Hyoga sussurrou no ouvido de Shun.

- Hyoga... Eu...

Hyoga nem esperou pela resposta de Shun e beijou seus lábios, apenas um leve selinho para dar liberdade para Shun se afastar se quisesse, mas esse não o fez, Shun fechou os olhos de enlaçou o pescoço de Hyoga com os braços. Então Hyoga passou a língua nos lábios de Shun pedindo entrada, e para sua surpresa ele entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para a língua, então tomou os lábios de Shun num beijo faminto de desejo que ambos ansiavam por tanto tempo.

Shun separou o beijo e foi na direção do pescoço, beijando e mordendo aos poucos. Mas para surpresa de Shun, Hyoga se afastou.

- Shun, acho melhorar pararmos.

- Mas, por quê?

- Porque é melhor nós entrarmos na mansão primeiro.

- ...você não está pretendendo me levar para cama logo no nosso reencontro né?

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu...só queria te levar até a mansão porque tah com cara de que vai chover!

Shun olha para o céu e percebe pela primeira vez as nuvens carregadas que se amontoavam em suas cabeças.

- Tem razão, vamos entrar logo. – e dá um selinho em Hyoga.

E lá se foi meu casalzinho preferido caminhando pela residência Kido e ao entrar na mansão...

- SURPRESA!

- Hã? O que ta acontecendo aqui?

- Ora irmãozinho é seu aniversário de 18 anos, achou mesmo que deixaríamos você escapar ileso.

- Mas...

- Foi o Hyoga quem deu a idéia Shunzinhu – Afrodite, que estava apoiado nos ombros de Máscara da Morte, teve que revelar esse "pequeno" detalhe.

- Você...

- Surpresa?

Todos olharam atentamente para Shun que estava estático na frente de todos seus amigos e cavaleiros. Até que Shun resolveu finalmente falar .

- EU TE AMO HYOGA! – e pulou no pescoço do amado começando um novo beijo o que por estranho que pareça não provocou nem um pouco de surpresa nos presentes, já que todos já haviam percebido que os dois cavaleiros eram apaixonados um pelo outro, apenas altas vaias e suspiros de seus amigos.

Depois da festa todos se recolheram em seus devidos quartos, Shun e Hyoga ficaram no mesmo quarto apesar de alguns protestos de Ikki que estava no quarto ao lado, ele reclamava que se os dois dormissem juntos aí sim que ele não conseguiria dormir (sempre levando as coisas na maldade né? ¬¬).

Quando entraram no quarto Shun foi para a varanda e Hyoga o acompanhou.

- Sabe, hoje foi o melhor dia da mina vida. Meus amigos todos reunidos, você, a declaração. Foi perfeito.

Shun aninhou sua cabeça no ombro de Hyoga que o abraçava.

- Shun, você não faz idéia do quanto isso me faz feliz.

- Hyoga, por que você voltou para Sibéria?

- No começo pensei que estivesse apenas me isolando para pensar sobre tudo que ocorreu durante aquela, mas durante meu período lá eu fui percebendo o que sentia por você e me assustei. Não pensei que fosse correspondido, então me isolei mais ainda. Mas meu amor acabou falando mais alto. Eu precisava vê-lo novamente, toca-lo, ver seu sorriso. Eu precisava de você.

Hyoga beijou delicadamente Shun nos lábios.

- Sabe...você me magoou muito.

- Eu sei. Me perdoa?

- Eu já lhe perdoei bobo. – Shun afundou mais ainda o rosto no pescoço de Hyoga. – Mas se você tiver outro segredo e esconder de mim eu vou atrás de você e pode ter certeza que você vai parar num hospital.

- Que declaração mais calorosa. '''''

- ...eu te amo patinho.

Hyoga se afasta rapidamente e encara Shun assustado.

- Do que você me chamou!

- Patinho. O Ikki te chama de pato, eu quero de chamar de patinho.

- O que a sua família tem com os patos? – Hyoga resmungou com um tom choroso.

- Hyoga?

- Hã? Que foi?

- Cala a boca.

Shun aproxima Hyoga e o beija novamente.

Naquela noite os dois dormiram abraçados como sonhavam já há muito tempo.

THE END v

Esse texto eu fiz há uns 2 anos atrás. Eu tinha o nick de Momo-chan, então caso alguém encontre uma fic parecida com essa por essa autora, essa seria eu o/. Eu fiz umas "pequenas" mudanças no texto, espero q tenham gostado, ah, eu também tirei a parte lemon, então desculpas por aquelas que esperavam um'''''.

Bjus


End file.
